


Nothing More True

by FromSeaToSea



Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea
Summary: Ludwig might not shout his love from the roof-tops, but he still does love Feliciano.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Nothing More True

There was nothing more true than that Feliciano loved Ludwig.

It was obvious in the way that he held him close, how often he gave him hugs and kisses, how he was always by his side, how he was always proclaiming his love at any given chance.

But it was also true that Ludwig loved Feliciano.

He was not one to show affection in public, and it wasn’t often that he said _‘I love you’_ first, but it was there. You just had to look harder.

In the way that he would drop everything to help should Feliciano need it, the way he would look at Feliciano, how he would smile more when he was around.

Anyone who said Germany was not as in love with North Italy as North Italy was with him clearly was only looking no deeper than the surface. Because they did. They loved each other with all their beings.

It’s just that Germany was more reserved, and had trouble expressing himself. But this did not mean he was less worthy, that his love for North Italy wasn’t real and blinding and beautiful.

And North Italy knew this. He knew and he didn’t mind. Because that’s who Germany was and that’s who he fell in love with.

Even if some nations thought Germany didn’t love him. Or some of his government officials made fun of him for loving someone _‘with as much emotion as a wall’_. He didn’t care. They were wrong.

It had taken him a long time to realize, but they were wrong.

Ludwig was always there for him. Ludwig comforted him when he was hurt. Ludwig defended him and stood up for him if he needed it. Ludwig did nice unexpected things when he was feeling down. If Ludwig never said _‘I love you’_ ever again he would still know how he really felt.

There was nothing more true than that Ludwig loved Feliciano.


End file.
